This invention relates generally to VHF signal transmission and more particularly concerns a remitter for passing VHF signals present in the outer shield of a satellite dish system coaxial cable to the antenna input of a television tuner.
At present, only a few major cities include VHF network programming in their satellite dish service package. Consequently, satellite subscribers either restrict their viewing options to satellite stations or rely on indoor or outdoor antenna systems to bring a clear VHF signal to their television tuner. Indoor antenna systems vary considerably in picture quality. Outdoor antenna systems are generally more consistent in providing quality pictures. Either can be very expensive and an eyesore.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,037 to Williams teaches connection of a central conductor of a TV cable to the metal shield of an input cable to provide an acceptable antenna for use in emergency situations when the cable signal is lost. In an emergency situation, an insert is connected in series between the TV connector central conductor and the incoming cable shield. To return to cable viewing, the insert must be removed and the cable reconnected. This connection and disconnection process can be avoided by inclusion of a switch in the insert, but viewing is still an either/or option depending on the position of the switch.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a VHF signal remitter which utilizes a satellite dish coaxial cable shield as an antenna. Another object of this invention is to provide a VHF signal remitter which converts a satellite dish coaxial cable shield into a VHF antenna without interruption of satellite service. A further object of this invention is to provide a VHF signal remitter which firmly connects a satellite dish coaxial cable shield to the central conductor of an antenna input connector of a satellite receiver. It is also an object of this invention to provide a VHF signal remitter which permits a high quality picture to be achieved using a satellite dish cable as an antenna. And it is an object of this invention to provide a VHF signal remitter which requires no internal switching when changing between VHF and satellite dish signals.